


Bumps on my skin

by danielshands



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blind Character, M/M, Soulmate AU, movie theater AU, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielshands/pseuds/danielshands
Summary: Dan and phil soulmate au except Phil is blind.





	Bumps on my skin

When Phil was born his parents were confused. Actually confused was an understatement. They were completely taken back when they took their son home and looked for him soulmate sentence and he didn't have one. They were mad because instead of a nice, elegant sentence he only had these bumps all over his wrists. His parents took him from doctor and doctor trying to understand why there were bumps and why there wasn't any sentence. No one could tell them why. 

By the time Phil was 6 months old his parents knew that there was something wrong with him. His older brother, Martyn, had been so alert and active, rarely crying yet all Phil did was cry. He didn't try to grab for toys and he didn't follow movement of anyone. For the deep concern they have for their son, Mr and Mrs. Lester took their son to the pediatrician. That is where they were told of the life changing disability that Phil had, and that was being blind.

His parents where quite concerned with how their child would turn out. They wanted him to be as independent and able to achieve anything he could. They just hoped the world wanted and accepted the things they wanted for their son.

Phil had challenges but adapted to the life that wasn't made for people like him. He was bullied at school but he would stand tall and knew it made him have a thick skin. Although this took awhile to learn as Phil had a tendency to get in trouble because when people were mean to him he would just wack them with his cane. 

Phil started to learn how to read Braille by the time he was 4. His parents put him in therapy at a very early age to help him learn not only how to read Braille but to do other things like balance properly, work with a guide dog, and how to use his cane. Although the differences he had from other children his age, he wasn't not afraid.

Of course at a very young age Phil heard soulmates stories. He heard of people have gorgeous writing on their skin of what their soulmates will first say to him. Phil was quite disappointed when his parents told him he didn't have a mark. He would often sit and sulk in silence. This was until one day, when Phil was pretty good at reading braille, that these weird bumps his parents where always concerned about was actually a sentence.

No it was not it calligraphy or in perfectly semetrical block letter, but that's okay because Phil actually had a soulmate. 

His soulmate mark, which Phil was still extremely happy to say that he had one after years of being disappointed and a disappointment, said the funniest words. Those words are "it's really dark in here I'm scared." 

Irony actually is what it was. His soulmate was talking about it being really dark somewhere when he, himself, is legit sitting in nothingness. Although Phil thought of course his soulmate could but blind as well but he still found it funny to think of it another way.

Phil was in high school when he finally made a true friend. Her name was Louise and he met her at a therapy group class. The therapy group was meant for people off all different challenges and was there to promote people with issues, whether it be depression, deafness, blindness, or just family issues, to come together and be friends. Phil was in the class 6 months before he met Louise.

Louise and him did everything together. Although louise did have her soulmate already, she still was always happy to hang out with Phil whenever. They would often go to each other's house and watch movies together but a new movie was coming out and Louise claimed the previews had the best graphics she had ever seen. Of course Phil wouldn't know if she was lying or not but when she offered to take him to the movies, he happily agreed. 

Phil had been sitting in the movie theater that louise said was dead empty except for one other boy in the rows in front of them. 

The movie watching, or hearing really, was going great. It was about 40 minutes into the movie whn louise said she was going to the bathroom and would be right back. Phil didn't mind this and was happy to stay and just listen to the movie with the "great graphics." This was until the movie completely cut out and it was dead silent in the theater.

Phil paused for a minute, thinking the movie just had a quite part but realized when there was no sound at all that something was up. 

He was about to say something when he heard a very panicked voice say "it's really dark in here I'm scared." 

Phil didn't know how to react to this properly. He just sighed and said "the movie will start back in a little bit it's okay." 

After the words were said he realized what the panicing boy actually told him. He knew that this boy in the movie theater was his soulmate but he had other problems on his hand. Phil could hear the boy crying and rocking in his chair. 

"Are you okay? I'm sure the movie will start back up soon." He whispered this, not wanted to startle the already scared boy.

"I'm just scared of the dark" coughed back the boy. 

"Oh is it dark in here?"

Although Phil didn't have vision, he knew if he did he would be able to see the disapproving and odd look the boy was definitely giving him. Phil could feel the eyes on his skin. 

The boy finally started talking after what felt like minutes of awkward silence. "The power cut out can you seriously not see how dark it is? Are you just screwing with me because I'm venerable because it's dark?" This boy had anger and fire in his voice as he spat these words out, clearly felt as if Phil was mocking him. 

Phil never wanted anyone to feel this was because of him. Phil was one of the nicest person ever, even despite his cane wacking issues as a child. 

Phil started timidly but friendly, "no I don't mean to mock you. I'm blind and have been from birth. My names Phil by the way and I know this is weird to say right now but you're my soulmate." 

You could hear a pin drop in the room and could hear the boy shuffling around in his seat, probably to look at his soulmate tattoo. Thinking of soulmate tattoo, or bumps, Phil could feel his tingling, he knew that must mean that this boy really is his soulmate. 

Phil heard the boy whisper "oh my gosh" before he felt someone coming up and sitting in the chair next to him, taking his hand in their own. 

A few minutes later the power came back on but it didn't matter anymore because Phil and this boy, Phil found out his name was Dan, were chatting away like elderly ladies at a bingo game. 

A little while after that Louise came back to the movie and saw the two cuddled up together chatting. She looked straight at the two boys and smiled, because the graphics really are great.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my fic! I apologize if any information is inaccurate. Please feel free to leave a comment!!!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @danshugehands


End file.
